With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices have been developed and have come into wide use. Specially, diverse electronic devices, such as, a television (TV), a mobile phone, a Personal Computer (PC), a laptop PC, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), or the like, are widely used in many households.
In order to run a variety of applications, such electronic devices employ a high-end AP, an increased Double Data Rate (DDR), and a Graphic Processing Unit (GPU) for improving usability and performance.
The high-end AP, the high-capacity DDR, and the GPU have increased a processing speed of the AP, causing a heating problem and a standby power problem. As a solution to the problems, a Dynamic Voltage and Frequency Scaling (DVFS) method is applied. The DVFS method decreases a voltage and an operating frequency of an AP dynamically in response to usage of the AP being lower than a certain threshold value for a certain period.
However, a user may wish to execute a particular function by pressing a button on a remote controller of a TV or on a mobile phone while the voltage and the operating frequency of the AP have been decreased by the DVFS method based on the low usage of the AP. In this case, the particular function may be executed after an additional voltage is supplied to the AP, and the operating frequency of the AP is increased.
In this case, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a time interval (T) occurs between a point of time when the user manipulates the button to execute the particular function and a point of time when the particular function is executed actually. Accordingly, the user may believe that a system has a slow reaction speed or poor performance and may be dissatisfied with the system.